


Only Razors cut deeper

by AngelaChristian



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Prequel to "Razor"-movie„Let’s talk about your target, Admiral Helena Cain, commanding officer of the Battlestar Pegasus. Your job is to kill her.”To her it seemed like a miracle to meet such a beautiful woman right there on her ship. She realized how much she had missed the company of a partner. To her crew, she always had to be the commanding officer, but it would be nice to be just Helena to someone again.





	Only Razors cut deeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that evolved from the "The suprem art of war is to subdue the enemy..." -story written for a livejournal-kink-challenge. I thought that there was more to tell about Gina/Cain then just the kink, so here is the plot that goes with it.
> 
> Disclaimer : Battlestar Galactica 2003 belongs to Ron D.Moore and Glen A. Larson, I don't make money with this.

Two month prior to the attack on the colonies aboard a cylon basestar. 

The room was empty except for a steel desk and two chairs. Blank steel walls reflected the red glow of the centurion’s lights, which were guarding the humanoid cylons sitting at the desk. 

A Six was handed a portfolio with papers and documents by number One, John Cavil. Then he started to instruct her in a neutral matter of fact voice. 

“Here you got your ID card, work certificates, work permit and security clearance for the Scorpia Fleetyard. Your name is Gina Inviere now and you started working there just a few month ago. You’re a graduate of the Technical University of Caprica in Caprica City and you have worked for a computer service company as a system administrator. You were specialized in the installation of software and adapting it to customer’s needs, maintenance and updating the computer systems. Since then, you also work for the colonial fleet on Battlestars and military facilities.”

Gina nodded. She suddenly remembered walking through a park with a square fountain in its middle on Caprica, although she had never been there. The sun was shining on this warm summer’s day. Many people were walking and rushing past her. The memory felt like a dream to Gina, but yet so familiar. She knew for sure that no more time than a day had passed since she had woken up in a tube filled with milky liquid on this basestar.

“According to your papers, you lived in an apartment in the city center of Caprica City, before you moved to Scorpia. The Battlestar Pegasus is scheduled for maintenance and you’ll be among the technical crew aboard. Your work clothes are in the travelers’ bag, we organized them for you.” Cavil looked down to the bag on the floor. Gina’s eyes followed him. “A Five will be around the mechanics on Scorpia. He’ll function as your liaison to us until the day of the attack.” Cavil swallowed.

„Let’s talk about your target, Admiral Helena Cain, commanding officer of the Battlestar Pegasus. She’s not married and doesn’t have children, as far as we know.” 

He passed Gina a large photograph of Cain, probably taken out of her file. The Admiral wore a blue colonial uniform which couldn’t hide her trained, well shaped body. Her brunette, slightly waved long hair fell over her shoulders. She looked stern. A tough soldier. Gina could feel her authority exude from the picture.

“Your job is to kill her.”

Gina gave Cavil a horrified look. “Is that …” she hesitated. ”… really necessary? I thought the shipyard would be nuked anyway?” 

“Don’t forget that we are talking about humans, Gina. Cain mustn’t survive.”

“No, of course not.” She got her composure back and gave him a determent look.

„But before we strike, make sure to get as much tactical information and sensitive date about the Pegasus and the colonial fleet off the ship as possible. And most of all, keep the Battlestar vulnerable to our attack. Blow it up yourself, if they try to escape.”

Gina nodded.

Thoughtful, she left the scanty furnished room aboard the Basestar. She had expected a male target, a woman made things more complicated, because men were easier to manipulate by her appearance, which had no effect on women. Gina had to think about a new tactic to get close to the Admiral. 

Two month prior to the attack on the colonies  
1600 hundred, Pegasus, Scorpion Fleetyard

Helena stood next to her desk aboard the Battlestar and browsed through a long list with necessary repair and maintenance work. The ship would spend eternity in there, if the work wouldn’t be done faster. Impatiently, she drummed the ball pen on the clipboard. Many members of her crew were getting ready for shore leave, home in the colonies- looking forward to the see their families again after such a long time in space and having solid ground under their feet instead of the blank metal, walking through fresh grass, breathing fresh air… But at Tauron, nothing but an empty apartment was waiting for her, so she didn’t feel keen on going back too soon, beside of that, she was urgently needed here.

 

Gina had been working all day updating the Pegasus computers while without attracting attention she looked for the Admiral. According to her information Cain was a board, probably in C.I.C., but as a member of the tech-crew she couldn’t enter without permission or a credible reason. Her first report wasn’t due before the following week, but she couldn’t wait to have a look at Cain with her own eyes. 

Gina took her toolbox and walked towards C.I.C. in order to give chance an opportunity. Maybe the Admiral would be around. In a corridor opposite to the C.I.C she opened a computer panel and started working, looking at the reflections in the black glass surface of the switched off screen. She couldn’t hear much of the muffled conversation inside, but recognized Cain among the C.I.C. crew. First her back faced the glass doors, then she turned around so Gina could see her face in profile. She smiled unlike in the photograph and seemed to be cheerfully chatting with one of her officers. They were unsuspicious that an enemy was near, keeping a close eye on them.

Suddenly, the C.I.C doors opened and steps approached her. Gina pretended to be working, but noticed Admiral Cain standing a few meters away from her. Gina held her breath and waited. For a moment, the Admiral seemed to be scrutinizing her, but then walked past without talking to her. 

Helena noticed the blonde Technician at once, not just because she was an unfamiliar face and a rather petty one as well, even the plain work overall couldn’t hide it. She looked at her for a moment and caught a glimpse at her name tag saying “Gina Inviere” and noticed the firm breasts underneath the not well suiting overall.  
She had to keep an eye on that woman. Then she walked away, as if in a hurry.

When she was out of sight, Gina was puzzled about the looks that the Admiral had given her, although Cain had pretended to be absent minded and not having noticed her presence at all. Maybe she was of no importance to the Admiral, so she choose to ignore her or didn’t mean to interrupt her work. But still something felt odd about it to her, although she couldn’t name what it was.

 

Four days later:

 

Admiral Cain was sweating on the treat mill during her daily work-out, but couldn’t get the woman out of her mind. It was impossible to straight forward ask her for a date, she was the Admiral, not any Technician or crewman and had to be discrete about her private life, although it was hard to keep a secret aboard a Battlestar. The other question that bothered her was whether she would be interested in dating a woman at all. 

Helena had never been the typical girl like her younger sister Lucy, who played with dolls and liked dressing up in order to play princess, whereas Helena would be the brave knight that protected her, but there wasn’t much time for it anyway when the cylon war started. Her wish to join the colonial fleet didn’t surprise much, after her sister was abducted by cylons. Secretly, she was still hoping to save her one day, although her reason told her that it would never happen. It was also silly to think that her pocket knife had scared the cylon that was casing her, away, but ever since she kept it as a good luck charm. 

When she grew up and realized her interested in women, she kept it to herself and learned to be discrete, only few people aboard knew. 

Defiantly she went on running. Somebody entered the gym, it was her First Officer Belzen.

“Such a hard work out , again?”  
“I got to stay in shape.”  
“Oh, too bad there is nobody in particular who could benefit from it. Don’t say you’re doing it for me,” he playfully teased.  
“Of course not, I think the Pegasus is reason enough. It’s all part of the job. Were you thinking of someone in particular that would be worth the effort?”, she teased back.  
“Well, I would work out for this blonde Network Administrator … half of the ship has an eye on her already…”  
“How could I even think about it…with so much work on my hands.”  
“Admit it, you noticed her, too.”  
“I just can’t keep a secret from you,” she laughed and playfully threw her wet towel into his direction. Both laughed. Now she got an idea about how to get to know her. 

 

Admiral Cain stood in her office, when Gina entered. She was holding a clipboard and a stack of paper. To Cain’s surprise, she was wearing a baseballcap that matched her dress.  
Gina noticed her questioning looks. “I hope it’s not against regulations, I guess, I have to explain it. It seems that everybody, especially the men, is staring at me, so I thought, I’d better become less visible.” She smiled shyly.  
“Well, in that case you shouldn’t hide your face.” Cain said with a stern look at her short dress. The words sounded sharper then intended. She couldn’t be that naïve to not know the effect of her appearance on other people.  
“Maybe you would like to take part in my officer’s dinner tomorrow at 20.00 at the officer’s lounge. People might stop staring from a distance, if they get the chance to be properly introduced to somebody. “  
“That is a nice idea, I’d love to be there.” She smiled again at Cain.  
“Your presence would really please me.” While she spoke, she carefully touched Gina’s hand. Their eyes met. “On that occasion I would appreciate a dress.”  
Gina’s smile got wider. The Admiral liked her. „I’ll pick a really nice one.“

 

That afternoon Gina was sitting at a table in the staff canteen of the fleet yard. She didn’t touch the food on the tray in front of her, instead her eyes wandered through the crowded room looking for her contact person. The Five should already be there, Fives were always on time. But then she spotted him standing in a line in front of a counter, carrying a tray with a cup of coffee on it. He wore a grey technician-overall like most people in the room, unlike his preference for bright colored suits. Gina waved at him and pointed at the empty seat next to her. He approached her and took a seat in front of her.  
“Do you have something for me?”, he murmured.  
Gina nodded. “It’s on the computer disk; information about armament, defense strategies, weaknesses of the hull construction, access codes…” She pushed the disk from under her tray to his’. Five picked it up in a quick movement and put the disk the inner pocket of his overall.  
“What about her? Does she trust you, yet?”  
Gina gave him a quick smile. She was sure that the Admiral was hoping for more than a good working relationship, which would allow her to get very close to her.  
“This morning, she invited me to have dinner with her crew, after we had talked about the new installed upgrades.”  
“Good. Make sure to be around her, when the day has come. Don’t forget that she’s just human like them, they aren’t like us. They mustn’t be in our way any longer. The time has come, when parents have to die so the children can live… and humanitys children will be returning home soon ”, he whispered in a soft voice only Gina could hear.  
“I won’t disappoint my brothers and sisters.” Gina stood up and left the room.

Helena brushed her hair in front of the mirror of her quarters. She wanted to be especially good looking, because she hoped to be able to spend some time with Gina on her own after the dinner. To her it seemed like a miracle after all those years to meet such a beautiful woman right there on her ship. She realized how much she had missed the company of a partner. It would be nice to be just Helena to someone again, her position on the ship isolated her more than she liked. To her crew, she always had to be the commanding officer first, despite informal crew dinners.

But would Gina accept her offer or would she reject her? Was she interested in her that way at all or didn’t she even understand the subtle signals she was sending during their meeting?... when she incidentally touched her hand while talking about the maintenance report, complimented her on her eyes? 

Fisk and Belzen were already sitting at the table with some other crew members, when the Admiral arrived together with Gina.  
Cain smiled at them. “May I introduce our special guest to you, Gina Inviere. You might have seen her among the maintenance crew of the Fleetyard and I took the liberty to invite her, so everybody gets a chance to get to know each other. Beside of that, it might be nice to have a new face around, who doesn’t already know all the old war stories and can add some more new ones.”  
The officers laughed and welcomed her, when she took a seat next to Cain at the head of the table.  
“I thank all of you, most of all Admiral Cain, for the invitation, Networkadministrators like me hardly get that much attention.” Gina tried to sound modest, so far all eyes were on her wherever she walked.  
“I can’t imagine that with such an attractive woman,” mentioned Thorn.  
Gina lowered her eyes. „Thank you for the compliment.“ But somehow she couldn’t stand that man with the big bald head. Men like him had a creepy way to look at her as if they could see right through her clothes.  
Cain opened a bottle of wine and filled the glasses. Gina watched her from the corner of her eye. She had no intention to kill her by herself and hoped that the Pegasus would be nuked and destroyed so she could resurrect and wouldn’t have to face her or anybody of the crew again after the attack.  
During the dinner, Gina talked vividly with the officers and was amused by their stories about their time at the academy and the pranks they did to other cadets. Around 2200 hundred the officers left one by one, until Gina was on her own with the Admiral. Carefully, Helena reached for Gina’s hand. She gave her a shy smile in response. „It’s still early, would you like to continue the evening in a more private atmosphere, like in my quarters?” Helena stroke over Gina’s blonde hair. Gina guessed her intentions, although she expected that kind of offer to usually come from a man. She remembered having had sex with men, although she was aware that it must be the memories of other Sixes. Cain would be her first real experience, something the others Sixes wouldn’t have.  
Gina took Helena’s hand and squeezed it. “I would love to hear more of those stories.”  
Two days prior to the attacks on the colonies 

Admiral Helena Cain stretched her back. It’d been a long day of going through tech-manuals and maintenance reports. But thank the Gods, there was some off duty time to look forward to.  
She had noticed her at once, that stunning blonde woman among the tech-crew. Each time that their hands accidently touched, she smiled at her and she smiled back. Some weeks ago, she had invited her to having dinner with herself and her crew, since then they had started secretly meeting in private in her quarters.  
“I can’t believe it, I think I’m in love. Gina is such a wonderful woman. Sometimes, she reminds me of Jessica and her innocence but yet determined way to show me what she wanted. She’s frank, demanding but tender at the same time. I feel save with her,” Cain thought. “I can be myself, I can trust her and show her who I really am. Just Helena.”  
Now she was waiting for her. Cain took of her uniform jacket and the green tank-top together with her dog-tags and hung it over the only chair standing in front of her desk. She quickly brushed through her hair with her hand in order to straighten it. “  
The doorbell chimed. “Come in.” The door slid open and the sight of Gina was just breathtaking. Gone was the geeky tech-look from the dayshift. Now, she wore a tight fitting red dress that suited her perfectly. Her lips were a matching deep red. Cain almost starred at her with her mouth wide open, but quickly got her composure back.  
“It’s nice to see you, Gina.”  
“It’s nice to be invited to your quarters, as always.” She could see the effect that her look had on the Admiral, it wasn’t any different from the effect it had on her male coworkers. Those humans were strange creatures and so easy to manipulate.  
Cain stepped forward and softly touched a strand of her hair. “It’s so good to see you.”  
A moment later their lips met in a deep kiss. Cain’s hand moved over her back down to her ass, while Gina’s hands slipped under her shirt. She wasn’t wearing her usual sports bra underneath, so she felt the naked skin under her touch. Her nipples hardened. She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest.  
Cain pulled down the straps of Gina’s dress, caressing her naked shoulders then moving down to her now naked breasts. She cupped them with her hands and started to kiss the nipples.  
Gina felt a hot flush going down her spine into her belly and finally ending between her thighs. She moaned softly.  
Cain’s hand moved down her side, up her thigh and under her dress. She laid back on the desk, raising one leg over Cain’s shoulder. Her fingers touched her skin, moved in small circles which made Gina moan even louder. From the twitching of her muscles, Cain could tell that she was getting closer and closer. Her own breath went faster in rhythm with hers. Just another twist and swirl of her finger took her over the edge. Gina moaned and arched her back under her hand then sank panting back on the desk.  
Her hair was tangled, the dress crinkly and her lipstick wiped off her lips and yet Cain couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful.  
She felt the wet fabric of her slip sticking to her skin.  
Gina got up from the desk. She smiled at her. “Now Admiral, it’s your turn.”  
She reached forward, removed the belt from her uniform and fixed it around her wrists. “Bent over the desk, that’s an order,” Gina purred.  
Cain obeyed and supported her weight on her arms, facing the tabletop while Gina opened a desk drawer and started to fumble in it. She heard the stopper of a tube being opened and fasteners being closed. When Gina pulled her pants down, she felt a chill of cold air on her skin. Now something hard and wet was pushed against her inner thigh, then rubbed between her legs. She moaned. At once it was taken away from her. “You must be quiet and ask for it,” Gina whispered in her ear. 

Cain nodded. Her untied hair was spread over her head, so Gina couldn’t see the expression on her face. She went on rubbing the dildo that was fixed to her hips against her. Gina secretly enjoyed having power over her. The strong, mighty Admiral Cain, feared by many in the fleet, laying under her, begging to be taken by her, literally on her knees. Humans were strange beings. She thrusted her hips forward.  
Cain sight. For the first time in month, her head was clear and she could relax. No worries about the well-being of her crew, about making the right call or the new Officer Kendra Shaw, who was about to arrive in a few days and had to be integrated into the ship’s routine. 

She felt Gina’s fingers caressing her which stopped her mind from wandering. This was so good. So distracting. Cain was getting closer and closer. She felt her orgasm growing like a wave that was getting higher and stronger rolling towards the beach then falling down and hitting the ground before it deliquesced on the sand.  
Gina watched her whole body getting tense and relaxing again. At the moment, she was weak and in a vulnerable position, it would have been so easy to kill her, but something held her back. It wasn’t the time yet. In a few days, all of this would be over and until then, she wanted to enjoy as much of this as possible. She might even miss her.

Twenty four hours after the attacks

Admiral Cain almost stumbled into her quarters and fell onto the nearest seat. Despite the many stimps she took, she felt exhausted and tired. Still the events of the past few days felt like a bad dream to her, she wished to go to sleep and wake up from the nightmare afterwards, but nevertheless the colonies were gone. She reached out for a bottle of liquor on the table next to the seat, poured herself a drink and drank it. The alcohol burned in her throat. She wasn’t ready yet to face any casualty reports. All she wanted to do was sleep. The last time that she had been awake for such a long time was during a special training period when she was a cadet. She had functioned on autopilot and drill for the last days. It was unbelievable to her how many hours had past, to her it felt like minutes, minutes that decided on life or death.  
Now she realized how close they had been to dying. Helena reached for the bottle and took another drink. But what now? They had survived but how could they live on? Sooner or later the cylons would find them, they couldn’t run and hide forever. Her crew expected her to have an answer, a plan, a solution, but right now her mind was blank. She walked over to her bed and fell asleep at once.  
A sound woke her up. At first she was disoriented, but then remembered were she was, aboard Pegasus after the apocalypse. It still felt surreal. She blinked, then slowly opened her eyes. Gina was standing in front of her bed, holding a tray with food and a cup of coffee that she placed on her nightstand.

She smiled. “I was worried about you, because I couldn’t reach you for the last days. You weren’t at sickbay among the wounded, so I felt relived a little.”  
“The last days?! How long have I been asleep and who the hell is in command of the ship?!,” she yelled and jumped out of the bed.  
“Don’t worry, Helena,” she calmed her. “Belzen, Kendra and the others have things under control, as far as that’s possible under these circumstances. Belzen told me, that you needed rest for the next hours and were off-duty. I recommend you to have breakfast and take a shower, before you release him.”  
“Good idea and then, I’ll make those frakking machines pay for what they did to us.” Helena grabbed some slices of toast and the coffee, then rushed towards the bathroom with it.  
Gina felt guilty. It was her fault that the Pegasus escaped, but on her own she couldn’t do anything, not even transmit the Pegasus’ coordinates to a basestar. She had no idea where the cylonfleet was located. All she could do was hope for a chance to get into contact with them during an attack. Maybe then, she would be able to complete her mission and maybe a centurion would shoot her during a fight. Otherwise that handful of humans weren’t a tread anymore, so why not leave them alone? 

A few hours after the attack on the cylon staging ground, Admiral Cain was standing in front of the holding cell watching Gina sitting on the floor. Her first reaction was shock and disbelieve when she saw the dead cylon model that looked like her. That woman wasn’t human but a thing that had fooled them and helped to extinguish their whole civilization. Helena felt the blood go to her feet.” Lords of Kobol, she just used me, played with me, manipulated everybody in order to fulfill her plan.” She turned pale, but felt her blood boiling with hate. How could that thing dare to fool her? And how could she fall for its manipulation? That thing was responsible for the destruction of a whole civilization, millions and millions of death people, so much suffering, she would make it pay for it. That was the least thing she could do. The cylon fleet was too powerful for the Pegasus, but one cylon was a start. People needed something to vent their anger and hatred on.  
Admiral Cain took the handset of the shipwide com-system of the hook. “Mr.Thorn, please report to the holding cell. I got a special assignment for you.” She had a look at the thing on the floor. “May the Gods have mercy on you, I won’t”

Gina sat on the floor looking for a way out. She couldn’t escape by killing herself without a resurrection ship in range. She missed her shot at Cain, when her cover was blown and she felt that she had no other choice but to kill her right in that moment. She expected to be shot, after killing the Admiral, but now she was trapped.

End


End file.
